Un tiempo
by SitaEvans
Summary: La guerra cambió a todo, y a todos. En su último año Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden regresar a Hogwarts. La situación en la escuela es difícil y ninguno es el mismo, ni siquiera el gran Draco Malfoy. Una última oportunidad para recuerdos, encuentros y sentimientos que surgen entre dos personas que deberían odiarse. Los dos y un tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Un Tiempo

La guerra cambió a todo, y a todos. En su último año Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden regresar a Hogwarts. La situación en la escuela es difícil y ninguno es el mismo, ni siquiera el gran Draco Malfoy. Una última oportunidad para recuerdos, encuentros y sentimientos que surgen entre dos personas que deberían odiarse. Los dos y un tiempo.

Aclaración  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra mentora J. K. Rowling, solo los uso para crear nuevas historias y agregarles un poco de mi imaginación.

-  
Capítulo 1: Los ojos de la serpiente

Comenzaba un nuevo día para Hermione, en realidad para ella, Ron y Harry.  
Luego de derrotar al señor tenebroso, terminar con el tiempo de sufrimiento y dolor pasados en los tiempos oscuros, los tres amigos decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a Hogwarts.  
Esa era su casa, su escuela, y no podían abandonarla luego de haber pasado los momentos más felices de sus vidas. También era verdad que los recuerdos tristes vivían en aquel edificio antiguo y mágico, pero aquellos espacios de luz, esos resquicios de momentos alegres le ganaban x mucho a los anteriores.  
Era por eso que ese 1 de septiembre Hermione estaba feliz. Feliz de volver, feliz de estudiar como antes, feliz x ella y sus amigos. Una sonrisa radiante brillaba en su rostro cuando saludaba por la ventana del tren en la estación King Cross, y ella creyó que nadie podía arrebatarle ese momento de felicidad.  
Hasta que tuvo que ir a esa maldita reunión de prefectos.

-Ron, no es justo - Hermione le reclamaba con sus brazos en jarra- Tu vienes conmigo ahora!- Inquirió.  
-Oh, vamos Hermione! Puedes ir muy bien tu sola. - le contesto el pelirrojo, estirándose aún más en su asiento.  
-Te das cuenta que desde que nos nombraron prefectos, siempre haces lo mismo? No hay una maldita reunión en la que podamos ir juntos! Y te recuerdo que la que está sacando la cara por ti soy yo.

-Es que estoy cansado, ayer estuvimos practicando Quiddich en la madriguera y estoy agotado - Ron no tenía intención alguna de levantarse de su cómoda posición.

-Quiddich? Deja de mentir Ronald! –entonces mirando a su otro amigo inquirió-Por dios Harry, dile algo!  
El muchacho que hasta ese momento estaba absorto mirando x la ventana, se giró y le dijo a su amigo

-Ron, ya muévete.

-Pero es mejor que valla ella! Además Harry, Hermione ha ido a todas las reuniones, ella sabe cómo hablar y...

-Hay por favor ya cállate Ronald y escúchame bien. Esta será la última vez, oíste... La última! - y sin decir más abrió la puerta del saliendo rápidamente, dejando a un pelirrojo a media frase y aun ojiverde absorto en sus pensamientos.

Camino un poco tensa por el pasillo del tren rumbo a esa maldita reunión de prefectos. La odiaba. Estar ahí y tragarse esas horas de debates interminables sobre cómo organizar las casas, era realmente insufrible.  
Estaba pensando en la gente con la que se encontraría en la reunión, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún no traía puesta su túnica de prefecta.

-Ahora si que la hice - pensó para sus adentros. Ya podía escuchar las recriminaciones de Sarah Boney, prefecta de Ravenclaw, al parecer más papista que el Papa, sobre la falta de su prenda distintiva. Todo sea por este último año en Hogwarts, y ese pensamiento la alegro un poco, hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, y ese alguien no era cualquiera, era una serpiente.  
Draco Malfoy.

El rubio había salido de su compartimiento rumbo a esa estúpida reunión de prefectos, cuando de pronto vio unos metros más adelante la melena despeinada de Granger..  
Entonces se detuvo unos instantes, y recordó nuevamente como una tortura repentina lo vivido los años anteriores. La vuelta del señor tenebroso, sus seguidores los mortifagos, su padre, su familia, él mismo. Todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que había causado o del que había participado, y del cual ya no quería recordar nada más.  
Tan solo de ver a la castaña de espaldas, le recordó sus gritos en su propia casa y como esta quedaría marcada para siempre con esas dos terribles palabras: sangre sucia.

Se estremeció y decidió desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible y apuro el paso. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se limitó a seguir con su andar acelerado, pero no pudo evitar golpearla en el hombro con brusquedad.  
Hermione tambaleo y chocó contra la pared del pasillo.  
-Pero que ray... - dijo ella recuperándose del impacto y mirando a la persona que tenía delante. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y fue eso...un tiempo.  
Un segundo, un instante fugaz que sus ojos de plata se clavaron en los chocolate de ella y solo hubo silencio. A continuación, el siguió de largo bajando la mirada y alejándose rápidamente de allí.

-Draco - dijo ella para sí misma. Y se dio cuenta de que su mirada distaba mucho de ser el creído Malfoy de los años anteriores. La serpiente astuta y cruel que siempre la molestaba. Ya no más.  
Estaba casi segura de que en ese tiempo de miradas, pudo ver instantes de tristeza y frustración, casi podía decirse que culpa.  
Pero quizás lo soñó, tal vez era su impresión. Para todos había sido difícil, y Hermione supuso que para él mucho más debido a la implicancia de los Malfoy con el lado oscuro.

Decidió seguir caminando y acudir a esa aburrida reunión de prefectos, no sin antes pensar que para muchos este último año en Hogwarts sería muy difícil.  
-


	2. Un pequeño consuelo

Capítulo 2: Un pequeño consuelo

-Y entonces, tú Granger deberías controlar más a esos griffindors de tu casa. Recuerda que siempre tenemos que lidiar con el odio que se tienen con Slytherin así que intenta poner orden a esos leones.-dijo con aire de superioridad la Ravenclaw.

-Disculpa, Boney ¿Estas insinuando que no hago bien mi trabajo?- Hermione alzó una ceja y frunció los labios ¡Era una idiota! ¿Quién rayos se creía que era, la dueña de Hogwarts?¿La reina de los prefectos? Entonces en su mente a pareció una imagen muy divertida en donde ella le lanzaba un Petrificus Totalus para que cerrara de una buena vez la boca. Sin quererlo esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Yo no insinuó nada Granger, eso corre por tu cuenta, solo te digo lo que me parece que deberías hacer.-cerrando el tema e ignorándola, miró a los otros dos prefectos y les dijo- Y ahora que empieza la selección de casas cuando lleguemos deberíamos formarlos en dos filas, mujeres y hombres por cada casa. Primero desfilara Hupplepuff, luego Ravenclaw, después Slytherin y por último Griffindor. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Por mi está bien- dijo Thomas Smith el prefecto de los hurones. Thomas era un muchacho de mediana estatura, de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes y celestes. Alegre, buen compañero y estudioso. Por lo general jamás se metía con nadie, y por lo tanto nadie tenía problemas con él.

-Perfecto Thomas –entonces miró hacia la otra punta del compartimiento- ¿Malfoy?

Ni una palabra. Exactamente eso era lo que había escuchado… o mejor dicho lo que no había escuchado. En su cabeza solo se proyectaba una película que se repetía interminablemente desde que había cruzado a Granger el pasillo. Su tortura. Una y otra vez sus gritos, su mirada suplicante, la marca en su brazo. Todo eso le venía a la mente y le nublaban cualquier tipo de comprensión que el chico quisiera tener.

Todo había estado relativamente bien después de que termino la guerra, él se juró internamente que jamás volvería a participar de una situación así y que la próxima vez no sería tan débil, ni manejable por las convicciones de su padre. Pero muy en el fondo Draco sabía que había actuado como un cobarde. Una maldita rata, que lo único que quería era salvar su pellejo sin importarle nadie más.

Y ahora la presencia de la griffindor le recordaba aquello de lo que había participado. Aquello de lo que había sido un cómplice silencioso, aquello que lo avergonzaba.

Sin mirar a Boney, musitó a media voz- A mí me da igual. Hagan lo que quieran. Y mirando por la ventana evitó esa mirada oscura que se clavaba en él insistentemente.

¿Por qué Malfoy estaba así? ¿Estába enojado, deprimido o tal vez…triste? Hermione no podía evitar mirar a Draco intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho, y que solo su voz y su mirada dejaban revelar vagamente.

-Entonces decidido. Estamos todos de acuerdo así que…-pero la prefecta de Ravenclaw fue interrumpida.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo Boney-dijo Hermione apartando la vista del slytherin- creo deberíamos re plantear el tema del ingreso ¿Por qué dividir el ingreso en mujeres y hombres? Porque no mejor…-Pero el pitido del tren tapó todo lo que dijo después.

-Lo lamento Granger, ya lo hemos decidido y ganó la mayoría. Haremos así las cosas- sin más se levantó de su asiento, deslizó el cristal del compartimiento, pero antes de irse le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ah! Y cámbiate ya Granger! Y se fue.

Hermione reprimió sus ganas de estrangularla en ese momento, y entonces los tres prefectos se levantaron.

-Nos vemos en el comedor Hermione – saludó Thomas y se fue hacia su propio compartimento.

Quedaron solos. Ella lo miró de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando para cualquier lado evitando su mirada, evitándola a ella.

Una atmosfera muy tensa se formó entre ambos, y no sabiendo cómo abordar la situación Hermione dijo:

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo estas reuniones son siempre lo mismo.-y esperó para ver la reacción de su comentario en el chico. Pero este solo se limitó a hacer una especia de mueca dándole a entender que le daba la razón.

Como el clima iba de mal en peor, decidió que lo mejor era irse lo más rápido posible de allí. Camino con paso seguro, y luego deslizando la puerta pasó a través de ella. Antes de cerrarla, no supo muy bien porque pero de su boca salieron precipitadas algunas palabras.

-Después nos vemos… Draco- y cerró la puerta.

Ella se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, y pensó que tal vez lo dijo porque quería intentar aliviarle "ese" algo que no sabía muy bien que era, pero que oprimía al chico, dándole un aire apesadumbrado. Tal vez este último año podría ser diferente. Todos podían intentar olvidar el dolor y ser mejores personas. Quizás hasta podrían entenderse alguna vez. Quizás.

Se alejó entre la catarata de alumnos que venían en sentido contrario a ella, pero si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más frente a la puerta, hubiera visto como unos ojos de plata la miraban expectantes y sorprendidos. Ella le había llamado por su nombre. Le había dicho Draco, y casi creyó ver una breve sonrisa de entendimiento en sus labios.

Hermione jamás se enteró, pero dentro suyo Draco Malfoy sintió como lentamente esa presión horrible y constante en su pecho se liberaba un poco.

…

Dramioners!

Les dejo otro capítulo más! Les cuento que quiero hacerte que este fic valla despacio. No quiero una pareja de novios enamorados de entrada, primero deben curarse las heridas y recomponerse del pasado. Más adelante vendrá lo mejor.

En este "pequeño Consuelo" Hermione nota en seguida que algo entristece al slytherin y no sabe bien como reaccionar ante ello. Si acercarse o no, a fin de cuentas después de la guerra ellos no se vieron y no creía que el regresaría a Hogwarts.

Por su parte Draco, es presa de sentimientos encontrados: frustración por sentirse así, impotencia al ser manejado por su padre, asco de si mismo, de su cobardía. Para él va a ser muy difícil este regreso a Hogwarts porque si bien tendrá algún que otro aliado, para las serpientes en general no es más que un traidor. Así que al principio su situación va a ser complicada.

La despedida de Hermione saludándolo con su nombre lo dejo atónito y ya veremos cómo repercute en él durante los próximos capítulos.

No adelanto más nada! Gracias por leer y travesura realizada ;)

NOX


	3. De posiciones y cicatrices

Hola Dramioners!

En primer lugar muchas gracias por todos los corazones que me han regalado! De verdad aprecio que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia. Por otra parte les cuento que estoy bastante inspirada así que si todo va bien, actualizare bastante seguido. Solo ténganme un poco de paz-ciencia XD!

Okey, solo me queda dedicar este capítulo a #Sly-queen que me insistió para que continuara escribiendo. Gracias genia! Y a propósito les recomiendo pasar su blog y leer su propio dramione.

Travesura realizada! ;)

NOX

Capítulo 3: De pociones y cicatrices

Dryling. La pócima curativa.

Hermione sabía que esa no era una receta sencilla pero trago saliva y se dijo que podía lograrlo como cualquier otra pócima que hubiera hecho antes.

Escrutó el salón y vio todos los griffindors y slytherins estaban tensos. Nadie nunca había usado los ingredientes que estaba nombrando el profesor Slughorn, y por las caras de algunos de sus compañeros podía darse cuenta que no tenían idea de que hacer.

Todos estaban expectantes y preocupados, ya que todas las asignaturas comenzaban a evaluar desde el principio del año, y siempre era mejor llegar con buenas notas a los Éxtasis.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Siempre le había ido excelentemente bien en pociones y este año no sería la excepción. Realmente estaba feliz, y eso era lo que la impulsaba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Había regresado a Hogwarts. No más tras poner las grandes puertas del comedor, siento que su pecho se liberaba y una gran emoción la embargaba. El año anterior su escuela había quedado semi destruida por la guerra, pero ahora estaba esplendida como nunca. Un cielo embrujado y lleno de estrellas le dio la bienvenida, y supo con certeza que este último sería inolvidable.

Durante la elección, el discurso de Dumbledore y la cena, había hablado animosamente con sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Parecía que todos experimentaban esa sensación de alegría contagiosa, como cuando se vuelve al hogar después de un largo viaje. Todos, menos uno.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio observaba con ojos de plata como en las otras tres mesas se vivía un atmosfera típica de bienvenida. Pero en la suya había solo un murmullo constante y bajo.

Él estaba en una punta, solo. El resto de los slytherin sentados juntos, parecían hacerle un apartheid muy evidente. No lo querían, para ellos a partir de ese momento era un traidor. Todos los que alguna vez se habían llamado sus amigos o lo habían seguido en sus mejores momentos como líder de las serpientes, ahora le daban la espalda y lo ignoraban rotundamente.

Hermione había observado el salón con una sonrisa, como todos festejaban o reían, hasta que llego a la mesa de los Slytherin y su sonrisa se le fue diluyendo en el rostro. Vio a Malfoy solo, y el resto de su casa muy lejos de él, y se sintió mal por el chico.

Mal porque aunque la guerra hubiera terminado, para él estaba empezando la parte más difícil: enfrentarse a todos como un traidor, un paria. Sería un marginado para ambos lados.

Apartó rápidamente la vista de allí y se concentró en lo que intentaba decirle a los gritos Ron del otro lado de la mesa. El bullicio de Griffindor se transformó era un rugido ensordecedor que retumbó en el gran comedor, por varias horas luego de que todos se hubieran ido.

Pero al día siguiente, comenzaron sus de clases y allí estaba ella. En pociones y con ansias de empezar a trabajar.

-Muy bien- dijo el profesor Slughorn- antes de comenzar voy a hacer un anuncio. Esta vez vamos a cambiar las parejas de trabajo. Sé que siempre se juntan por amistad, pero esta vez yo me encargaré de formarlas. Espero que esto sirva para fomentar la amistad también entre estas dos magníficas casas, no es verdad?- el profesor miro a su salón con un sonrisa forzada, y sus alumnos lo miraron turbados, como si pensaran que antes de dar clase se hubiera tomado una jarra de licor Abrassax.

El ambiente se cortaba con tijera. Había miradas resentidas de parte de Slytherins hacia Griffindor, y otras de indiferencia de los leones hacia las serpientes.

-Está bien, comencemos entonces. El señor Weasley con la señorita Parkinson- entonces se giró hacia el pelirrojo y le dijo – Una excelente pareja para que mejore en pociones- y le guiño un ojo. Ron pasó de empalidecer a tener la cara más roja que la piedra filosofal. Parkinson revoleó los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-…el señor Potter con el señor Zabbini. Estoy seguro que algo bueno saldrá de ustedes. –Harry forzó una sonrisa, y la serpiente murmuró algo por lo bajo y tensó su mandíbula dando a entender que no le daba ni pizca de gracia sentarse al lado de "el gran salvador Potter".

-…el señor Longbotton con el señor Nott. Usted- dijo dirigiéndose a Theodore Nott.-Ayudé a su compañero, por favor.- Ambos, tanto Neville como Theo sabían que esa decisión, ayudaría mucho al griffindor que era pésimo en pociones.

\- la señorita Brown con la señorita Buldstrog, el señor Thomas con el señor Smith…-y así siguió y siguió emparejando a sus estudiantes, hasta que por último dijo:

\- …ah! Y por supuesto ya me olvidaba la señorita Granger con el señor Malfoy.

Silencio sepulcral. Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Un sangre pura con una sangre sucia. Muchos de los slytherin aún pensaban así, y no les gustaba para nada como habían quedado las cosas en el mundo mágico.

Las serpientes miraron a Draco, con una última esperanza de ver una reacción negativa. Algo que les demostrara que seguía siendo el mismo sangre limpia que todos temían y el cual respetaban desde siempre. Pero él no abrió su boca, solo se limitó a mirar a un punto fijo perdido en sus pensamientos. Como si no estuviera presente en la clase y no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Espero excelentes resultados, así que… a trabajar!

Hermione miró a sus amigos sorprendida por el compañero que le había tocado. Harry le devolvió una mirada que no pudo descifrar y Ron se limitó a amenazar con una mirada asesina a un Malfoy que ni siquiera se percataba de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se levantó con mucha parsimonia de su asiento y se acercó al rubio. Se sentó a su lado un tanto incómoda por la situación, recordando la atmosfera tensa del día anterior, y como ella al despedirse le había dicho por su nombre. Sonrió brevemente sin saber muy bien porque, y entonces le pregunto:

-Tienes la lista de ingredientes que necesitamos par…

-Aquí está todo- él sonaba frio y distante, como si estuviera haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para hablarle. Le acercó un estuche y ella lo abrió. Allí dentro había ingredientes como para hacer mil y un pócimas. Ramitas, hojas secas, colmillos, plumas, polvos, líquidos babosos y otras cosas que Hermione fue reconociendo la mirada.

-Entonces empezamos, quieres?-le dijo esperando a que la mirara a la cara cuando le hablaba.

Él solo asintió y comenzó a cortar en finas hebras una raíz de mandrágora que llevaba el preparado. Ella por su parte exprimió algunas semillas, rayó una corteza y pesó en una pequeña balanza algunos polvos que había que agregar.

Cada tanto miraba de reojo al slytherin, consciente de que él no quería entablar ningún tipo de charla que no fuera sobre la poción, y eso le molestaba un poco. No por que quisiera ponerse a hablar como Ron cuando mencionaban el Quiddich, sino que simplemente le hubiera gustado entablar un sencilla conversación sobre Hogwarts, las materias, o sobre él.

" _¿Qué dices Hermione?-la voz de la conciencia le hablaba-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él?"_

Se convenció de que solo quería saber cómo estaba luego de lo sucedido el año anterior, lo de su padre y lo que él mismo vivió. Todos esos sucesos lo debían haber afectado mucho. Quería, sin saber muy bien porque, brindarle consuelo. Una leona a una serpiente. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta él. Era una muralla impasible, y las únicas veces que la había mirado con esos ojos de plata, se había dado cuenta que un mar inmenso los separaba, y que sería una tarea muy difícil. Casi imposible. Casi.

Todo eso estaba pasando por su mente, cuando el propio Draco la sacó de sus cavilaciones de golpe.

-Granger, tus dedos- le señaló su mano derecha y se dio cuenta de que por haber estado pensando se había cortado el de dedo índice y mayor. Algunas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir, brotando como una vertiente roja. Soltó el cuchillo para ir a lavarse, cuando sintió que una mano fuerte y fría la tomaba por la muñeca y le tiraba hacia delante.

-Déjame ver. –le dijo secamente. Hermione estaba atónita y paralizada por la actitud del muchacho, y dejó que él la ayudara.

Draco agarro un trapo que había ahí y lo paso por uno de los dedos de ella, cuando de pronto la vio. En la muñeca que estaba sosteniendo con su propia mano, sintió entre sus dedos la piel de la chica y observó con fijeza la marca en su brazo. Se quedó rígido. Extrañamente lo único que podía hacer era hundir su mirada en esas palabras rojas que todavía brillaban en la piel blanca de la chica.

Hermione se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que Draco estaba mirando, y rápidamente apartó su brazo de él, bajándose la manga de la túnica.

-Estoy bien, Draco, solo ha sido un corte. No tiene importancia- y lo miró fijamente esperando a que él chico reaccionara.

Pero él no lo hizo. Se quedó estático unos momentos, clavado en el piso, sin poder moverse de allí. En su mente estaban esos gritos, esa escena otra vez, torturándole. Atormentándole.

Entonces todo paso muy rápido, él se alejó bruscamente de ella y salió del salón como una ráfaga invernal. Esa que llega cuando estamos desprevenidos disfrutando de un día soleado y no tenemos nada con que abrigarnos. Esa sensación helada y cortante, que únicamente se siente cuando intentas ayudar a alguien, y esa persona no quiere o no puede abrirse.

Y así se sintió Hermione, como si de pronto todo el sufrimiento del slytherin le hubiera caído encima, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.


	4. Catarcis

Hola Dramioners!

De nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo para tod s ustedes!

Como siempre muchas gracias por los corazones que me regalan con cada cap, eso es lo que me impulsa para seguir escribiendo ;)

Espero que les guste como se va desarrollando la historia. Sé que se trata de un Malfoy no muy común, pero espero que mis esfuerzos valgan la pena. (XD)

Okey, los voy dejando leer y ya saben cualquier aporte o crítica es bienvenida!

Travesura realizada ;)

NOX

Capítulo 4: Catarsis

Llegó apurado y cerró la puerta. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, y sentía como su pecho se estremecía con cada bocanada de aire. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y las manos heladas. Caminó lenta y pesadamente por el vestíbulo oscuro frío de la casa. Estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegó al borde las escaleras, pudo escuchar como en el comedor de la casa varias personas hablaban en un tono de voz bastante alto, y una risa maquiavélica le cortó la respiración. Era su tía Bellatrix. Seguramente estaban reunidos todos ellos ahí, en el salón. Debería ir, aparecerse ufano entre ellos, pavoneándose como Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los mortifagos más crueles y fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso.

Debería ir, pero no. Dentro suyo sentía debilidad, bronca y terror. Él no quería torturar, no quería controlar a otros, no quería matar. Todo lo que hacía era por imposición de su padre, por respetar su tan honroso apellido, su línea de sangre, su pureza... ¿pureza?

Sabía que no era lo correcto. Internamente él nunca hubiera querido que el idiota de Potter, el pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger terminaran ahí. Pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, nada.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, con ese remolino de pensamientos en su mente, cuando la voz siniestra de su tía le cortó la respiración.

-Pero miren quien llego….si es la amiguita de Potter…como está la asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

Draco escuchó un leve quejido y luego un golpe seco. Una cachetada.

-¡Cómo te atreves a enfrentarme, inmundicia! Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir…CRUCIO!

Un grito desgarrador congeló la atmósfera en Malfoy Manor, y retumbó como un eco sordo por toda la casa. Draco paralizado por lo que acaba de escuchar, junto fuerzas como pudo y se alejó tropezando escaleras arriba. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Narcisa estaba sentada en un gran sillón frente a la ventana mirando la niebla que rodeaba la casa, cuando sintió que su hijo había entrado.

-Draco ¿se puede saber en dónde estabas?- su madre lo escrutó desde la oscuridad, levantándose rápidamente. Luego se acercó a él. Y vio algo en los ojos del muchacho, algo que no le gustaba nada.

-Draco ¿Qué tienes?- Su hijo no le contestaba y miraba el suelo, tratando de olvidar y hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba pasando escaleras abajo.

-Te ordeno que me mires a los ojos. Ahora- Draco alzó la vista y observó los ojos oscuros de su madre. Ojos negros, profundos…huecos.

Ella comprendió en breves instantes lo que sucedía en esos orbes plateados, y no lo pensó ni un segundo, asestándole una potente cachetada. Draco cerró los ojos y se recuperó de golpe apretando sus mandíbulas.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Draco. Esto es la guerra.-hizo una breve pausa y continuó- Quiero que borres esa mirada de temor y remordimiento en este instante, o yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo, y no querrás que eso suceda.

Draco miró a su madre con ojos nublados. De a poco parecía que le volvía el habla, alcanzando a articular: -¿Quién esta abajo?- Aunque en su corazón de hielo, ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Tú quién crees?- su madre lo miró desde la oscuridad. Afuera la luna llena subía lentamente en un cielo nublado, y los ojos de ella jamás le parecieron tan huecos como ese día.

Narcisa abrió la puerta del cuarto y antes de irse le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Recuerda cuál es tu lugar en esta familia Draco Malfoy- y se fue.

El muchacho camino arrastrando los pies hasta su cama y se acostó pesadamente sobre ella.

Un grito… dos… tres.

Granger, Hermione Granger. Torturada por su tía Bellatrix Lestrange sin remordimiento alguno, y seguramente con una mueca diabólica en su rostro disfrutando el placer del sufrimiento ajeno.

Se giró hacia un costado y hundió su cara en la almohada, tratando de no sentirse presente ahí, inútil, débil, cobarde. Tratando de no escuchar.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Los desgarradores gritos de la chica se le fueron grabando uno a uno en la memoria, hasta que su propia mente saturada de impotencia y frustración se dejó llevar por una oscuridad absoluta. Sintió que era absorbido por un gigantesco agujero negro de desolación, y dejándose arrastrar desapareció del mundo.

Escuchó el ruido estrepitoso de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él, pero no le importó. Caminando con paso apurado se alejó de aquellas mazmorras como alma perseguida por el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

Todo término, la guerra termino- decía convenciéndose una y otra vez, no pudiendo evitar pensar en esas profundas letras rojas, caladas a fuego y dolor, sobre un pergamino terso y suave.

Sus recuerdos se habían disparado instantáneamente al ver la marca en su antebrazo. Aquella noche, la tortura, sus gritos…su dolor.

Granger. Granger. Granger. –repetía enloquecido. Escuchaba sus pasos lejanos, repicando junto a ese nombre en su cabeza. Dobló una esquina y salió por las puertas del colegio.

Afuera, hacia una mañana hermosa, de sol radiante y ninguna nube. Solo una brisa fresca que arremolinaba las copas de los árboles, pero Draco no se dio cuenta de nada. Siguió caminando, siguió escapando. Atravesó los amplios jardines del colegio y se dirigió al lago.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no le importaba. Solo quería alejarse lo más posible de Hogwarts, de todos, de ella. El camino viró en una curva inesperada, y él aprovecho para tomar aire y descansar en un árbol seco, en una orilla de aguas turbias.

Se aferró al tronco añoso, y cerró los ojos.

Enojo. Bronca. Impotencia. Era un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde, que no había podido salvarla de la tortura.

Era verdad que el trio de amigos jamás estuvo ni ceca de agradarle, pero tampoco nunca pensó ser cómplice silencioso de la tortura de ella. Nunca imagino si quiera tener que escuchar cada maleficio imperdonable destinado a la chica, y quedarse ahí quieto, inmóvil, como un ser débil y egoísta.

No sabía bien porque se sentía así, tan vulnerable pensando que pudo haber hecho algo por ella y no lo hizo. Porque le importaba tanto esa impura, esa sangre sucia, que según su familia no era más que escoria. Pero para él, era algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo definir. Solo sabía que le dolía su propia actitud, sentía repulsión. Repulsión y asco de él mismo.

Entonces, llegó la catarsis.

Con toda esa mezcla emociones reprimidas, le pego un patada al tronco del árbol. Un sonido hueco cortó el aire. Y luego una tras otra Draco descargó todas sus frustraciones con golpes de puño sobre la madera añeja que crujía estrepitosamente.

De un momento a otro, sus nudillos se fueron despellejando y la sangre pura y roja brotó de ellos, abriéndose paso entre la carne y la piel. Cada golpe nuevo asestado, era una nueva marca de pintura sangrante que dejaba sobre el árbol, pero al mismo tiempo lo vivía como una descarga única. Podía sentir que fugazmente su pecho se liberaba de esas tenazas oscuras que le oprimían el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando vio su propia marca. Esa calavera negra con lengua de serpiente, recordándole que él también era una víctima. Él también estaría marcado para siempre. Con furia y un asco incontenibles, agarró una astilla que había caído del tronco y comenzó a restregársela, clavándosela cada vez más en su piel.

-No soy un mortifago. No lo soy, No lo soy!- El muchacho gritaba desaforado y con una rabia indescriptible se hundía ese puñal una y otra vez sobre el tatuaje oscuro de su piel de serpiente. La sangre cubrió su antebrazo y sus fuerzas la abandonaron.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y cerrando los ojos, se dejó ir. Dejó que esa sensación de desasosiego, de pseudotranquilidad le invadiera el cuerpo, pero sobre todo la mente. Y se quedó ahí muy, muy quieto.

Ese día Draco no volvió a clases. Muy tarde a la noche regresó al colegió, a las mazmorras, a su habitación.

Había pasado todo el día junto al lago, apoyado contra ese tronco viejo en el que había descargado toda su furia, abandonándose a merced de sus pensamientos. Olvidándose de quien era y como había llegado hasta allí.

Nadie se había preocupado por el, nadie lo había buscado. A nadie le importaba. O eso creía.

Se recostó sobre su cama y sin desvestirse se dejó llevar por un sueño intranquilo.

En su brazo izquierdo, podía verse una marca oscura ocultada torpemente por un rio irregular de sangre seca, y su mano derecha conservaba aún, apretando con fuerza, los restos de su improvisado puñal oscuro.


End file.
